Follow Me
by PhantomGhostGurl13
Summary: It all started with some adolescence then led to trouble. Rose and Jake travel through the paranormal land like no other, a world of supernaturals... What lies ahead? But the real question is...can they get away with it?


**Follow Me**

By: PhantomGhostGurl13

**A/N:** Hey dudes! It's ADJLFanatic here. I started a new FFnet account, for those of you haven't noticed. This is a story I've been planning on posting since April… soooo… here it is!

_Prologue_

The blistering sun beamed down vividly below the metropolis of New York City. Everyone, every on the occasion, had complained of the bizarre heat that encircled the entire city.

Among those inhabitants were fourteen-year-olds, Jake and Rose. The duo was hanging at the Long's residence, doing fairly what you could call… absolute nothingness.

"Hey Rose, do you know what the answer to number forty seven is?"

Okaay, so there _were _doing something. But hey, homework is, not at all, what you could identify as something you might look onward to…

Rose looked at Jake with slight indecisiveness.

"Pleaseeee?"

She gave a renounced appearance. "… Okay, it's fifteen equals c. Wasn't that obvious?"

"Uhhh, no?" Jake looked intently at the numerous amounts of pythagorean theorem problems on his math textbook. Rose gave a sigh and shook her head. "Well, come on… math is hard enough. Hey! T… tell you what… how about we do something… you know, _fun _for a change?"

Rose penciled down the final solution to the preceding query on a notebook paper surrounded with pencil-written responses. She then closed her math textbook, set her things aside, and decided to give Jake's idea a little further contemplation.

"Fun, eh?"

Jake grinned. "Yeah! Why not? I mean, we always have to spend this time, working on homework."

"Isn't it we always _have _homework now?"

"Riiiight… but still! We always sit around here doing nothing but… lousy homework. Why don't you do what I do? Rebel and have some amusement for a change?"

Rose considered Jake's suggestion as an excellent one for a change. "Alright… well, what if I said yes? Where would we go to have some fun?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… If I didn't know that you would cave in that fast, I would've thought of something cool to go first!" Jake paused then decided to think of a place to go now.

"Really, huh?" Rose then made up her mind as well and helped Jake think of an ideal locality to depart to. "I know! … Wait, never mind."

Jake looked up and saw Rose with a diminutive bit of dissatisfaction on her expression. "What's wrong? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't want to say. I… I just don't think you'd say yes."

"What? Why? Just… say it. I'll let you go anywhere! Name your place and we're off!"

Rose sighed. "Okay… You know how you always get to go to those cool, magical places?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jake questioned… but then rapidly stopped, concluding the answer to where she wanted to go. "Wait… you want to…?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded slowly. "I never really got to see what was around in the paranormal parts of the world."

"Whoa, whoa… so that's where you want to go?" Jake asked making sure he listened to her words correctly. Rose nodded. "But, Rose! What if you get caught? The Huntsman?"

"Well, what happened to 'rebel and have fun for a change'?" Rose pointed out.

"Okaay, well… schoolwork and the Huntsman are different!" alleged Jake. "You said he's watching you, right? And those brats, 88 and 89, are looking out for you too?"

"Of course they still are. But I haven't gotten the chance to have any fun ever since the academy." Rose explained.

Jake thought about it for a moment then came up with an answer.

"Okay, okay… we can go." He declared. Rose almost jumped up and squealed. "But. If we see anything suspicious or any signs of them watching us, then we'll get away, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Rose said. "I just want to see what I've been missing all these years of being in the Huntsclan."

"Trust me, you've missed a whole lot more than you think." Jake winked. "Come on!"

The two sauntered out the door, leaving their belongings behind at Jake's house so that they didn't have to bring anything along with them.

"Just follow me."

_End Prologue_

**A/N:** On the sidenote, I'm still an upcoming eighth grader so I can't think of anything else logical than pythagorean theorem._  
_


End file.
